The Mysterious Turtle Titan
by Mikki4mikey
Summary: After a fight breaks out between bros, Mikey makes a risky desison, becoming a superhero and leading a double life, but after saving his bros in his new get up, he has to try, and keep his identity a secret, especially when mutagen's involved! (2k12 after Casey jones)
1. New identity

**The Mysterious Turtle Titan**

It was a normal night for the teenage mutant ninja turtles, Raphael was punching the dummy, Donatello was trying to formulate a retro mutagen and Leonardo was watching space heroes

"C-c-captain, what do we do?" Captain Ryan's assistant asked

Leo was watching it avidly taking in every detail and word of his favourite cartoon character

"Leo, ta do know that space heroes is a stupid show, right?" Raph asked

"I think that space heroes is a great show!" Leo huffed, indignantly

"Yeah? Well I think that it's stupid," Raph shot back

Donnie couldn't concentrate with all the noise so he got out of the lab and saw Leo and Raph's verbal battle

"Will you two be quiet, I can't concentrate with you two fighting over there!" Donnie yelled

"Hey, the fight's between me and space geek over here,"

"I'm not a space geek!"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"HEY STOP IT! You're making my head ache" Donnie complained

It was just at that time that Mikey decided to appear with pizza along with April and Casey only to see his three elder brothers fighting with each other with the T.V blaring in a lower volume

"Hey guys, what's going on?" April asked

"Humph!" All three brothers grunted and faced away from each other, too angry to even respond to the red head's question,

"I'm going topside" Raph said as he passed by the turnstiles out into the sewers

"I'm going to try and finish the retro mutagen"

Donnie said and went back to his lab, Leo just silently went into the dojo, leaving the two humans and Mikey, standing there with surprised expressions

"Um, hey Leo, you wanna talk about what happened?" Mikey asked as he silently entered the dojo

"No, but I'm really upset with Raph, if you get him to apologise, then maybe I can play a small game with you" Leo said, still too angry to even clearly notice Mikey, and his kicked puppy expression

"Oh, ok see ya" Mikey went to the living room, where Donnie was busy sulking

"Hey Donnie, do you wa—"

"Not now Mikey, you're too scatterbrained to understand, and anyway, what superhero could you be?" Donnie literally shot as Mikey shrinks slightly into his shell, but donnie's comment got his head running

'That's it! I'll be a superhero! I'll be…..' Mikey thought

He went into his room and got a suit, it was dark blue with dark orange stripes, he wore a white mask which covers his head and on top of the whole suit and a black hood

"The Turtle Titan!" He jumped out of the room,

He noticed that Donatello wasn't there so he went out through the turnstiles and went out into the sewers, trying to search for any crime he could get!


	2. Saving Raph

Mikey rushed out of the sewers and jumped on the rooftops, then he spotted Raph sitting on the roof, he hid behind a rooftop and watched Raph,

Suddenly he saw a bunch of foot bots creep behind Raph, but he was too distracted to notice, he didn't want Raph to know it was him so he yelled "dude! Watch out!"

That got Raph's attention as he saw a mysterious masked turtle(although he didn't know it was a turtle) tackle the foot bot.

" woah! Could've given the warning earlier, don't cha think?" He asked

"Well sorry for trying to save your hide!" Mikey exclaimed

"Woah! No need to be so snappy!" Raph said as he dodged a katana on the head,

Both fought until the foot bots were all wiped out

"Gee, thanks for the help, not that I Needed it and all" Raph said

"Mikey laughed and said "it's ok, anyways I better get going"

Before he rushed off, Raph called him

"Yeah?" He asked

"What's your name?, I'm Raphael"

"The name's Turtle Titan, don't forget it" Mikey said and he jumped out

on the way home, Mikey found a white feather,

"Hm, cute" he thought, he saw some orange paint lying around and dipped half of the feather in it, the bottom half was white rand the top half was orange, he kept it in his belt and jumped on further rooftops,

Then, he saw a bottle of mutagen 'Donnie might need this' he thought

He picked it up, but didn't see the leak on the glass, he pricked his finger on it and some of the mutagen went inside his finger through the cut,

"Ow!" He yelled and saw his finger, he saw it glow a bit but didn't think anything of it

But what he didn't know, was that this was the beginning of something more…


End file.
